Reaper
by LadyAnnabethHermioneToriRide
Summary: Jason approaches Damian, in a not so typical way, with a proposition he can't refuse. Rated M for later chapters and language. Image not mine. Image is thanks to google and then I don't know who credit actually goes to but if it's yours tell me and I'll change this to give you credit :)
1. The proposition

**Hey guys! So this is my first POV (Porn with Plot for those like me who don't pay attention to lingo stuff :3). Because their is a plot to this the actual smuttyness isn't till chapter 3 I believe, but I already have up to chapter 5 written and am still writing so when I start getting some reviews I will post chapter 2 if you guys like the first chapter. So without further ado here it is. Oh and it's slash! :3  
><strong>

Damian didn't know how or when it had happened. One moment he was flipping across the empty alley to the next rooftop, and then suddenly he felt his left side slam into the wall of the building he'd been headed for. As soon as the stars cleared from his eyes, he looked to see the Redhood's form grinning as he leaned down too close to the current robin for his own liking.

"Well, well, well, what could this be pinned beneath my fingers? Could it possibly be I caught myself a pretty little baby bird?" Jason cooed smirking as Damian struggled beneath his grip. _"Where in the hell had this madman come from?" _Damian questioned himself in annoyance.

Jason shifted slightly to allow Damian a more comfortable position beneath his weight. After he had slammed his body against the youngers, they had landed quite unceremoniously on the fire escape. Jason shifted his weight around so he was straddling Damian's waist as the younger lay on his back with Jason's hands holding his wrists above his head.

"What do you want from me, Todd?" Damian snarled trying to sound vicious. Jason smirked as all that came out was a slurred half attempt at a snarl.

"Just want to talk, but judging by your slurring I'd say you're not in your full thinking capability so…" Jason stood suddenly pulling Damian up with him by his wrists, "I'm going to take you back to my apartment. Come on, baby bird."

Damian heard the nickname and attempted a growl, but it only came out as a slight groan. Jason laughed softly making quick work of moving both hands to grab Damian around the waist and haul him over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Damian woke up to a bright light filtering in through a dirty window to his right. He flipped over on the bed and pulled the sheets closer trying to block the sun. Something wasn't right. His left wrist felt strange, like there was something tugging at it. He reached with his right wrist and shivered as his fingers brushed cold metal.<p>

Slowly his eyes fluttered open to see his left wrist was cuffed to the slightly broken headboard above him. A chuckle filtered through the room as his face turned from one of sleepiness to a sudden alertness.

"What did you expect me to do when I have a mini assassin in my home? I'm not just going to leave you to wander freely and possibly kill me in my sleep had you woken before me." Jason wandered into the room casually pulling up a chair and straddling the seat to look at Damian. The current Robin sat up in the bed testing the length of the cuff. It was surprisingly a good length and not too tight, but still tight enough he would have to work to get out of it.

"Now that you're awake, I have a question for you. One question, and if you answer it honestly, and I will know if you are lying to me, I'll unlock the cuff," he added as Damian opened his mouth to protest. His lips quirked upwards slightly as he saw Damian contemplate the proposal in his head then nod.

Damian could have easily gotten out of the cuffs on his own, especially since his utility belt had been left within his reach, but he was curious as to what could be so important to the ex-robin that he had pretty much kidnapped Damian.

"Do you miss killing people?" The way Jason asked it so blatantly and without any warning or hesitation made Damian flinch at the word. As usual though Jason either didn't notice, or just didn't care as he plowed on with his question. "Do you ever wish you could feel the quickening of someone's pulse beneath your fingers as you squeeze the life out of them? Or miss the look of fear in their eyes right before you pull the trigger? Or swing your blade across their flesh?" With each new question Damian's eyes darken remembering all of these things from his training with his mother.

"Yes." Damian doesn't hesitate in his answer. He barely even hears his answer he's so caught up in a particular memory he has used quite a few times to control himself while working with his father and Grayson. Jason smirked pulling a small silver key from his pocket and unlocking the cuff around his wrist.

Almost instantly Damian jumped from the bed to tackle Jason's unsuspecting form to the ground. His legs fell around the ex-robin's waist as his hands grasped his neck in a death grip. Jason gasped in surprise, fingers gripping at Damian's as he attempted to pull them off.

"You've made a good point, Todd. I do miss that thrum of a weakening pulse beneath my fingers. Thank you for reminding me. Now let's see how many more lives you have shall we?" Jason choked as he tried to form words even with the lack of oxygen.

"Kill me…..you'll never get the chance…..to kill again. Bats…..he'll lock you away." Damian's grip didn't loosen, but it had stopped getting tighter so Jason took that as a good sign.

"So why remind me of the feeling? You had to have known that once you reminded me of what it felt like to kill someone I would want to kill. Being that you unlocked me, and are the only living thing other than myself in this room you had to have known I would obviously jump at you." Damian growled.

"I….I have a solution." Damian thought a moment before his grip left Jason's neck. He didn't however move from sitting on his waist.

"Speak." Jason moved one hand to rub his sore neck as he leaned up on the elbow of the other.

"They don't allow you to kill, but killing is in your blood. I've seen it in the way you fight. You need to kill, to feel that surge of power and adrenaline."

"You're not being helpful to your case, Todd." Damian's eyes had grown darker and his fingers twitched more persistently against Jason's chest where they had fallen.

"Come work with me, be my partner. Leave the Robin suit behind and be a new hero, a better one. One who actually gets something done." Damian leaned back thinking. "Be my partner, not a sidekick. They're holding you back not letting you kill. I've seen the way you fight. Any time you've gotten caught, or in trouble of being caught is because you have to stop and think so you don't kill."

Jason was right, and Damian knew it. Every fight Damian took too much time thinking over his moves and second guessing his motives so he wouldn't let his killing urges take control.

Before Jason could make another argument, Damian stood grabbing his utility belt and leapt out the open window. Jason sat up fully watching him leave and hoping he would be back.


	2. The attack

**Hey everyone. Here is chapter 2 of Reaper. Sorry its short but it is important to the plot so just bare with me on this chapter. **

Damian returned to the manor quickly entering through the cave. Nightwing and Red Robin stood by the bat computer discussing something intently. Grayson looked worried as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. As Damian entered they both looked up to him.

"Oh my god, Dami, you're okay! What happened to you last night? You had us all so worried." Damian made a 'tt' nose as he made his way over to the display cases of the old costumes.

"I got caught up in something," Damian replied shortly as he started to remove his Robin suit and set it up on the empty display.

"You got caught? Superior Damian Wayne, the one and only true Robin, the rightful heir to the Wayne name, got caught?" Damian heard Tim's mocking voice as he removed his gloves, belt, and boots. Before any of the three males in the room could blink, Damian had lunged at Drake. He straddled his waist as his hands gripped around Tim throat.

"What the hell, Damian!" The youngest could barely hear his eldest predecessor over the pounding of blood in his ears. Drake's pulse was frantic beneath his fingers as he gripped the neck tighter. The fleeting look of fear in his eyes sent a shiver down Damian's back and he grinned at the feeling.

Damian had almost felt that complete rush of adrenaline as the life drained from Tim, but much to the boys chagrin Grayson pulled him off. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Damian?" Damian could barely hear Grayson shouting over the rush of blood in his ears and the sweet sound of Drake gasping for breath behind him.

"That sick little freak enjoyed that! The little demon nearly killed me and he was _grinning about it_!" Tim sputtered. Damian rolled his eyes as he stood and finished removing the Robin suit. Clad in only boxer shorts, Damian strode to the computer where a duffel bag with his civilian clothing was held.

"Damian, what's gotten into you? You know it's wrong to kill! You especially don't kill your brother!" Grayson shouted to him, but Damian ignored it as he slipped on a pair of loose blue jeans and a red V-neck shirt. Ignoring his brother's protest, Damian headed up to his room of the manor.

He threw the now empty duffel bag on his bed and began filling it with clothing, toiletries, and an assortment of blades. He slung the stuffed bag over his shoulder and retreated back down to the batcave and out the exit on his R-cycle.

"Damian, where are you going? Damian!" Dick called after him until his voice was raw and Damian was no longer in his sights.

**Again sorry it's so short but it does have importance to the next chapter. Review please?**


End file.
